Por Siempre
by LuCarlieCullenBlack
Summary: Sabía que esto solo era el principio de algo entre nosotros que duraría y lo que me emocionaba era que íbamos a viajar y estaríamos juntos… Por siempre. Espero que les guste es mi primer ONE-SHOT xD


Estaba en el parque donde había conocido hace mucho a un chico que me llamo su atención, tal ves ya había pasado un año pero siempre iba no solo para ver si lo encontraba sino que ahí me reunía con mis amigos, pensaba o incluso iba a pasear a mi perrita. Hoy sentía que iba hacer un buen día con sol haci que me había puesto unos shorts y una camiseta junto con mis convers, estaba esperando a mis amigos ya que nos reuniríamos para hacer algo este fin de semana y como me aburrí esperándolos deicida ir por un helado.

Camine hasta la heladería que estaba del otro lado del parque, ya que ahí estaban los mejores helados en todo el parque, le dije al seño que me diera un cono con dos bolas diferentes una de fresa y otro de vainilla mis favoritos cuando iba a pagar una voz me interrumpió.

-Dos conos de vainilla-dijo la voz que era de hombre por cierto.

El señor tomo el dinero del helado y cuando me voltee casi choco con el pecho del chico si hubiera dado un paso mas cuando levante la vista para pedirle permiso, me quede de piedra él era _él_ todavía recordaba su nombre. El pareció darse cuenta de que iba a pasar haci que se hizo a un lado, cuando iba a empezar a caminar _él _me llamo.

-Hey chica olvidas tu vuelto

Y no tuve de otra que detener mí huida, si era una cobarde que quería salir corriendo ya que con solo verlo una ves mas me era suficiente sabía que no era como si lo amara ¿o si? Di media vuelta para ir por mi vuelto y salir de ahí de una buena ves. Tome mi dinero y le dije gracias al heladero cuando me iba a ir la misma voz del chico me llamo.

-Hey… yo te conozco cierto… tu te llamas Lizzie no es haci-dijo con voz de duda y ¡NO LO PODIA CREER EL RECORDAVA MI NOMBRE! Tranquila Lizz no te alarmes ni te hagas muchas ilusiones me dije a mi misma.

-Si ¿por?

-No me recuerdas

-La verdad es que no-_mentirosa_ dijo mi subconsciente

-Él del auto robado

-Oh…-me hice la sorprendida- si es cierto Hola chico del auto robado-dije con una media sonrisa aunque en mis adentros estaba sonriendo como idiota.

-Si y por cierto me llamo Jacob Black-dijo con una sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos dientes, él quería matarme de un infarto, era tan hermoso.

-Es un gusto saber al fin saber tu nombre ahora será mas fácil denunciarte-dije con un toque de diversión y seriedad a la vez.

-jajajajajajajaja… tranquila…ya lo devolví el mismo día-dijo entre risas y la risa mas hermosa que eh escuchado.

-Me alegro que lo hayas echo

-Si…oye me quede con una duda ese día

-dime

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de autos?

-Oh…a mi hermano le gusta todo eso y como nuestros padres siempre andan de viaje me quedaba con él en su taller después de la escuela y él siempre me iba diciendo que era que, cual era para que y un montón de cosas así que se me quedo.

-Wow es interesante

-Si, aunque ahora es raro que es te metida en su taller-dije con un suspiro

-¿Tu novio te quita tiempo?-dijo con voz burlona, cuando dio eso me puse muy roja.

-N-no es eso es solo que eh estado haciendo muchas cosas para el comité de la escuela, casi ni voy ahí-dije aun sonrojada

-Ósea que a tu novio tampoco lo ves-dijo ya mas serio

-Y-yo no tengo novio-dije mas sonrojada que antes si es que se podía, estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando él se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-¿Te estas burlando de mi solo porque no tengo novio?-dije "enojada"

-¿Qué? No, no claro que no es solo que cuando te sonrojaste me recordaste a alguien y también me sorprendió que no tuvieras novio-iba a replicar pero me interrumpió-Digo una chica tan linda como tu y sin novio

-Si no tengo novio es porque no quiero a ninguno de los chicos de la escuela-_te prefiero a ti como tal_ me dije a mi misma

-Bueno pero debes de tener un montón de chicos tras de ti ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-dije con la esperanza de que sintiera algo de celos

-bueno una chica linda como tu como no ha de tener pretendientes-dijo con una sonrisa pero sin un atisbo de celos

-Oh gracias, pero no eh encontrado a alguien que llene mis expectativas-_solo esperaba que fueses tu_ dije en mi fuero interno

-Enserio yo conocería a….-dejo de hablar porque un voz femenina nos interrumpió

-¡Jacob!-dijo una chica muy bonita por cierto tenia pelo largo de un extraño color rojizo, unos ojos achocolatados muy profundos y de piel pálida. Ahora me daba cuenta de que no estaba a su alcance yo era una chica simple sin nada que llame la atención, Jacob se equivoco al decir que yo era linda, nunca me había tenido tantas emociones en un día, desde sorpresa y alegría hasta tristeza y enojo con migo misma.

-Nessi te extrañe tanto-dijo Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos vi que el la abrazaba eufónicamente y la levantaba del suelo y la ponía a girar mientras ella reía de lo que el hacia.

No pude soportar ver la escena haci que me iba agarrar camino cuando _Nessi _se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

-Jake bájame-dijo ahora seria- no me vas a presentar a tu amiga-dijo la ultima palabra mordazmente

-Ness ella es Lizzie, Lizzie ella es Nessi mi…

-su novia-dijo con actitud yo ya no hallaba las horas de salir corriendo para irme a mi casa a llorar por haber sido tan estúpida como no iba a suponer que el tuviese novia digo él es guapo que chica no desearía estar con él yo en cambio era todo lo contrario a los dos.

-Yo… yo será mejor que me valla tengo que juntarme con unos amigos-dije para poder irme-adiós Jacob fue bueno volverte a ver y un gusto en conocerte Nessi adiós

Me fui antes de que uno de los dos pudiera decir algo me sentía tan mal cuando fui hacia mi auto lo abrí rápidamente para poder irme a casa, me costaba mucho manejar ya que tenia lagrimas que querían salir de mis ojos pero las controlaba unas ves fui a mi casa subí rápido a mi habitación y agarre un bolso grande y empecé a meter algo de ropa quería estar sola por unos días me iría a la cabaña que tienen mis padres en la Push cuando termine de arreglar todo fui al baño para meter mi neceser. Ya estaba todo listo cuando baje le escribí una nota a mis padres diciéndoles que me iba a la cabaña y que no se preocuparan que solo era para tener algo de paz y despejarme de la semana que había tenia y que por favor no me molestaran hasta que volviera cuando termine la nota, metí todo a mi auto y empecé a conducir no iba a tardar mas de unas dos horas de todos modos tenia buen tiempo.

Pasaron las horas y llegue a Forks estacione en una gasolinera para poder llenar el tanque cuando iba a irme vi un mini súper del otro lado y como en la cabaña no había comida fui a comprar lo necesario ya si necesitaba algo podía regresar o comprarlo en una tienda de la Push, retome mi camino y en poco tiempo estaba en la cabaña, no era tan grande no tan pequeña era del tamaño justo ordene todo en su lugar y cuando me senté frente a la chimenea me recordé de todo lo que había pasado y de lo estúpida que estaba actuando ya que era tonto.

Me di cuenta de que no tenia derecho sobre Jacob y que el solo era lindo y que en todo este tiempo en realidad era mi amor platónico me empezó a dar hambre y me prepare un sándwich de jamón y me serví un vaso de leche cuando termine de comer me bañe y me puse mi pijama cuando salí de la ducha para poder dormir.

En la mañana me desperté algo engarrotada me duche y me cambie luego de eso comí uno omelet de queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja, cuando termine de comer fui por mi abrigo y salí hacia el bosque.

Creo que me fui muy lejos ya que cuando me di vuelta ya no se miraba la cabaña no me importo mucho y seguí caminando y creo que llegue al centro del bosque y no sabia porque pero sentía que alguien me observaba pero era imposible estaba sola ¿no? Empecé a ver si había algo o alguien pero no había nada haci que seguí caminando ya que el sonido de un rio me llamo la atención seguí el ruido hasta que llegue se miraba bien lindo. El agua cristalina las rocas me di cuenta de que del otro lado del rio había un como prado me quite mis zapatos y me arremangue el pantalón hasta donde pude y cruce el rio hasta llegar al otro lado.

Cuando llegue ahí no tenia precio lo que estaba ahí era hermoso el prado tenia flores amarillas y violetas su pasto era un verde claro y los arboles estaban alrededor de este que lo hacían ver mas hermoso aun estaba viendo todo a maravillada cuando sentí otra ves la presencia de que alguien estaba detrás de mi pero cuando voltee no había nadie de pronto me corrió un escalofrió por mi espalda ya que aun sentía la mirada de alguien detrás de mi.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?-cuando dije eso una ráfaga de viento hiso que me estremeciera de nuevo

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo una voz aterciopelada

-Li-Lizzie

-Que lindo nombre Lizzie y dime ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a no andar sola por el bosque?

-Si pero ya soy mayor y me puedo cuidar sola-dije con un hilo de voz-¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo-dijo con dureza en la voz

-Eso es injusto tu puedes pregunta y yo responder pero no puedo preguntarte nada-dije enojándome

-Si pero es divertido-ahora era su bufón Ja! Si como no

-Haci que ahora soy de tu entretenimiento-dije volteándome a verlos y cuando lo vi juro que creo que morí ya que estaba viendo un Ángel, un Dios nunca había visto algo tan hermoso era alto pero tenia cara de niño sus fracciones no eran tan musculas pero ni tan flaco se veía muy bien iba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa negra de botones cuando llegue a su rostro era lo mas hermoso lo que mas me llamo su atención fueron sus ojos eran de color rojo carmín y su piel tan pálida que casi parecía un fantasma

-Digamos que si y dime ¿pase la prueba?- no entendía de lo que estaba diciendo

-¿De que prueba hablas?-dije aun sin entender

-Bueno como me escaneaste con tu mirada-cuando dijo eso me sonroje de todos los tonos de rojo que existen-eso quiere decir que es verdad y ¿Cuánto saque? 8, 9, 10

Como se atrevía a decir que sacaba diez yo le daba mil era muy guapo. Dije internamente

-Gracias nunca había sacado mas de diez-cuando dijo eso me quería morir pensé que lo había dicho en mi mente era increíble que esa criatura me estaba haciendo. El me hacia perder el hilo de mis pensamientos-Hey al menos sé que pase tus expectativas-dijo con diversión en su voz

-Que sea haya dicho que eras lindo no significa que te quite lo cretino y mal educado que eres por lo menos deberías decirme tu nombre-dije enojada

-¿ahora soy solo lindo?-dijo con una sonrisa que por cierto lo hacia ver mas guapo- Bueno mi nombre es Alec, Alec Vulturi-dijo tendiéndome su mano para que la estrechara

-Lizzie Johnson-dije dándole la mano para que viera que si soy educada

-Piacere di conoscerti come una bella signora-dijo en perfecto Italiano

-Il piacere è mio-dije sorprendiéndole pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro

-¿Sabes italiano?

-Si en el instituto tome esa clase como materia extra

Seguimos hablando omitiendo nuestra pelea cuando nos conocimos ahora él me dejaba preguntar cosas y el respondía y viceversa, era increíble lo que teníamos en común estaba tan cómoda con él que no me había dado cuenta de que era tarde.

-Sera mejor que me valla-dije levantándome del pasto y el me siguió

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No creo que sea necesa…

-No se hace tarde y no quiero que estés en peligro

-De acuerdo-dije soltando un suspiro

Caminamos iba a cruzar el rio cuando sentí que alguien me levanto en vilo del suelo y era Alec que me había tomado en brazos me tuve que agarrar de él y cuando me di cuenta de que mi rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo me sonroje lo que hiso que él riera.

-Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas-dijo acariciándome con su pulgar mi mejía lo que hizo que me sonrojara mas, no me había dado cuenta de que ahora su rostro estaba mas cerca del mio hasta que sentí su respiración mezclándose con la mía nos estábamos acercando hasta que al fin nuestros labios se juntaron y cuando lo hicieron sentí una pequeña electricidad recorría mi cuerpo, nos separamos a causa de la falta del aire.

-Wow

-Si wow-cuando vi sus ojos los tenia negros como el carbón y me asusto

-¿Por qué tus ojos cambiaron de color?-cuando dije eso pude percibir miedo en sus ojos

-Luego te lo explico, sigamos

Luego de eso los dos nos quedamos metidos en nuestros pensamientos, sabia que Alec no era humano pero no sabia tampoco que otra cosa podía ser, sabia que él no era humano ya que su piel era muy pálida, los ojos humanos no podían ser color rojo carmín y no eran lentes de contacto y la forma que sus ojos cambiaron de carmín a negro eso era mas raro aun y su belleza sobre-natural era increíble ya que parecía uno de esos dioses antiguos o que fue esculpido por uno de ellos entregándole su belleza. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando hasta que vi al frente para ver por donde íbamos y otra cosa que me desconcertaba ¡¿CÓMO SABIA EL DONDE VIVIA?! Era insoportable lo único que falta es que el fuera…. No, él no podría ser uno de _esos_ o ¿si?

Llegamos y él me fue a dejar hasta la puerta principal y ahí me dejo por fin caminar sobre mis dos pies.

-¿Quieres pasar?

-No creo que sea bu…

-Por favor, solo será un rato luego puedes regresar

-De acuerdo

-Bien entremos que esta empezando hacer mucho frío-dije tomándolo de la mano que me sorprendió otra vez la pequeña corriente eléctrica que paso por mi cuerpo.

Entramos y le dije que me espera y que se pusiera como yo fui haci mi habitación y me cambie por un pantalón de yoga blanco y una camisa de algodón de manga tres cuartos y capucha azul, también me puse mis convers negras y me peine para que mi pelo estuviese mejor luego de eso baje y me sorprendió que había encendido la chimenea y estaba sentado frete a esta.

-Hey-dije en un susurro cuando estuve cerca de él

-Hey-dijo igual que yo-siéntate conmigo-dijo extendiéndome su mano, la agarre y me senté junto a él cuando me senté el me atrajo hacia él haciendo que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho frio como el hielo pero se sentía bien, me sentía completa.

-¿Algún día me dirás lo que eres?-él iba a replicar pero no lo deje-No me mientas se muy bien que no eres humano pero tampoco sé que eres

-Desearía que no te enteraras-dijo con voz en un hilo

-Por favor dime te prometo que no me asustare-dije viéndolo a los ojos

-Bien yo… yo soy un… un vampiro-dijo susurrando lo ultimo y yo estaba en shock no sabia que decir, no sabia cuanto tiempo estaba pasando pero el me daba tiempo de asimilarlo.

Eso explicaba su piel fría y pálida, sus ojos carmín que cambiaban a negro, su voz que era suave como el terciopelo, su cuerpo que parecía increíblemente sobre-natural. Era increíble había tenido razón en que él era un vampiro nunca pensé que fuese cierto que esta criatura hermosa fuera un vampiro.

-No…No me iras a comer o ¿si?-dije con voz temblorosa

-jajajaja eso es lo que mas deseo-mi corazón se aceleró cuando dijo eso y mi miedo empezó a crecer-Pero hay algo en ti que me atrae hacia ti que me dan ganas de protegerte y que nadie te lastimase

-Tengo miedo

-Ésta bien que temas a un monstro como yo

-No, no temo de ti, temo en que cualquier momento desaparezcas o que yo despierte y que esto se un sueño

-Pues no es haci, no desapareceré ni tampoco es un sueño-dijo acercándose a mí lentamente

-Eso espero

-Haci será

Iba a hablar pero sus labios me lo impidieron, me beso con tanta ternura y delicadeza como si temiera a que me fuera a romper de un momento a otro, el aire empezó a escasearme y él se empezó a separar lentamente de mí y pego su frente contra la mía.

-Nunca me había sentido haci, nunca en los tantos años que e vivido

-Yo tampoco y eso que son pocos

-Apuesto a que si

Esa tarde le hice un montón de preguntas y el las respondía lentamente se hiso de noche y nosotros seguíamos hablando y besándonos cuando estábamos en silencio escuche un aullido eso si era raro.

-Quédate aquí-dijo levantándose desapareciéndose en menos de un segundo, me sentía inquieta haci que agarre mi suéter y seguí los sonidos que habían que eran como aullidos y gruñidos. Cuando llegue me quede petrificada una manada de lobos del tamaño de un caballo estaban alrededor de mi Alec gruñéndole y él se mantenía en posición de ataque para ver quien empezaba, nunca pensé que las películas y leyendas fuesen realidad, no se cuando pero empecé a gritar y los lobos y Alec posaron sus miradas en mi yo aun tenia miedo. Alec se puso delante de mí como si les estuviese diciendo que yo era de él.

Un lobo dejo de gruñir cuando me vio y yo me le quede viendo, el lobo era grande y de pelo castaño rojizo luego pasó la mirada a Alec y después a mí como si estuviera uniendo las piezas, los demás lobos se les quedo viendo como si le estuviesen preguntando que pasaba, al mismo tiempo que reconocí esos ojos los lobos volvieron a gruñir acercándose a nosotros lentamente, en una de esas yo me puse delante de Alec.

-Jacob ¡NO!

Los lobos dejaron de gruñir y el de pelo rojizo se quedo impresionado ya que lo había reconocido, mientras los demás voltearon a ver a Jake. Luego de eso el Jacob se fue entre los matorrales y cinco minutos después volvió en su forma humana.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Tus ojos se me hicieron conocidos, pero yo no quiero le hagas daño-dije suplicándole

-Es un vampiro no lo entiendes te va a lastimar-dijo enojado

-No yo ya eh estado con el por horas y no me a echo nada

-Por ahora

-Eso no es verdad yo no le aria daño-dijo Alec

-Si claro y yo me chupo el dedo-dijo mordazmente

-¡BASTA! Dejen de pelearse y Jacob él no me a echo ni me hará daño créeme

-Yo la amo demasiado como para lastimarla-dijo Alec con seriedad y cariño

Todo se quedo en silencio, yo escuchaba mi corazón bombeando a mil por hora y mis mejillas sonrojas, mientras lo los lobos estudiaban con la mirada a Alec para ver si era mentira o no y Jacob se quedo impresionado.

-No me vengas con ese cuento sanguijuela italiana-dijo Jacob serio

-Es verdad chucho, es como tú amas a tu adorada Ness, como Edward ama a la joven Isabella

Jacob y Alec se quedaron viendo como si se trataran de descifrar, mientras yo seguía en shock como alguien que me conoce solo un par de horas me amase, porque yo solo lo quiero o ¿no? En estas horas fueron la mejores que e tenido ni siquiera había pensado en Jacob y con las palabras que él me decía en perfecto italiano como: _bella signora, il mio cuore o il mio amore_ que hacia que mi corazón latiese muy rápido y que mis mejillas se sonrojasen, era increíble el poder que tenia sobre mi y creo… no, no creo yo lo amo al igual que yo a él.

-Bien nos vamos-dijo Jacob rompiendo el silencio y sacándome de mis pensamientos. La manada se fue junto con Jacob y desaparecieron.

Cuando se fueron Alec me jalo para que regresáramos a la casa, entramos y me llevo al sillón luego el desapareció y reapareció con un vaso de agua.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si

-Yo...-no lo deje hablar me lance a sus brazos tan desprevenido estaba que nos caímos en la alfombra y yo solo lo besaba, el me devolvió el beso fue tierno y amoroso expresando lo que sentíamos luego se fue convirtiendo de amoroso a apasionado.

Nos seguimos besando como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras el me tocaba y besaba delicadamente como si fuese una pieza importante de porcelana, eso era lo que amaba de él era tan delicado con migo y me protegía con su alma, en una de esas él se apartó de mi abruptamente, dejándome con la respiración entrecortada.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención propasarme

-No fue tu culpa fue nuestra

-Quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado como para lastimarte

-Bien pero solo te pido algo

-¿Qué cosa mio amore?

-Conviérteme

-Es-estas segura

-Si hazlo no quiero seguir siendo frágil quiero ser como tú y poder defenderme del peligro

-¿Ahora?

-Si

-Bien, relájate

Me relaje lo mas que pude y él se acercó a mi y me beso fue un beso lento amoroso luego fue hacia mi mejilla y descendiendo por mi cuello hasta quedarse ahí y suspirar luego lo beso suave mente y lo sentí, me mordió intente gritar pero me salía ahogado luego no supe mas solo sabia que después de un rato mi cuello empezó a quemar como si hubiesen prendido fuego y luego siguió todo mi cuerpo yo intentaba no mover nada gritar por si me dolía mas, de ves en cuando oía la voz de mi ángel pidiéndome perdón y que pronto se iba a terminar mi tortura.

No sabia cuanto había pasado pero sentía como si hubiesen subido mas la llama, pero huno un momento en que el fuego se empezó a apagar poco a poco por mi cuerpo hasta que ya no hubo nada, solo escuchaba las hojas de los arboles, el viento.

-¿Mio amore?-dijo mi ángel

Abrí los ojos despacio y pude ver las partículas de polvo frente a mí como también vi que estábamos en mi habitación.

-¡Mio amore! Despertaste

-Si-me sorprendí de mi voz ya que sonaba como el repique de campanas

-Oh amore mio te extrañe, ahora podemos vivir juntos y donde queramos, en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Para siempre

-Para siempre mio amore-dijo besándome

Sabía que esto solo era el principio de algo entre nosotros que duraría y lo que me emocionaba era que íbamos a viajar y estaríamos juntos…

Por siempre

**Fin!**


End file.
